Consumed by the Mind
by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner
Summary: Michelangelo is dislocated from his body, his spirt drifting away to god knows what dimension. His brothers, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello must learn about this paradox unless they want to face the fact that their baby brother may be lost forever.
1. Ch 1 Unresponsive

**Consumed by the mind:** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places, etcetera is not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

Michelangelo sat on the couch, deep in thought. The images on TV flickered rather randomly as he was not engaged. He was way too engrossed on his brothers, those crazy turtles who he'd always love so dearly. However, not always, but much too recently he has been labeled as a nuisance. Someone who was 'too outgoing' as Leonardo put it. Michelangelo almost chuckled at that.

'_Leonardo's hypocrisy is showing; Oh how much of a loner he is, he needs the added attention for his sanity's sake.'_

Come to think about it, all of his brothers are hypocritical. Raphael calls him 'shell brain' or 'Dimwit.' Oh no, Michelangelo was far from idiocy. Admittedly he is not as intellectually gifted as Donatello but surely not as free- spirited to go without having a vast knowledge of things. Raphael acts off of emotion which by far makes him just below the 'smart chart.' And his accent he likes to call 'New York slang' doesn't help his case. Donatello… Oh that Donny has got it coming for him. It's funny how people say that they're the closest. He keeps to himself most of the time and Michelangelo associates more with him because without his happy go lucky nature, Donny probably would go insane with the lack of hum- err Turtle companionship. How is the genius brother they call Donny a person who, well to Mikey, likes to belie? Well because about seventy-Five percent of the time something breaks in his o' precious cave... lab, he blames it on the Magnificent Mikey. When in all factually reality, it was his fault, his misdoings. 'Clumsy', 'Idiot' -the list could go on to greater quantities which is a sad unfortunate realization.

So indulged in his thoughts, he failed to realize the presence of his three brothers all in front of him, eyes bearing down on him, so fierce and fiery that it actually took him back to the present time.

"What?" Michelangelo asked, slightly wincing at the unintended harshness in his voice. Leo took a step forward and kneeled to his height, never for a second breaking his stoic expression. He placed once rough yet gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked with much of a stern voice. Why does Leo have to play the big brother role, especially now. Did I do... nah he would've been lectured me. Leonardo shook Mikey gently making him jump lightly at the sudden movement.

"Mikey, are you okay?" he asked a bit slowly, as if he didn't say it coherently the first time.

"Yeah dude, why... Think I'm not?" Michelangelo replied wryly, a hit of his gusto apparent.

"Uh yeah," Raph started replying nonchalantly, "You seem Outta it." Was I really thinking that long, no I've been in my thoughts for about five, ten minutes tops?

"And you're late for practice," Donatello added matter-of-factly. Michelangelo's eyes grew in disbelief and conspicuous confusion. So, so much confusion radiated from the baby brother's body.

"Come on," Leo ordered sternly but Mikey resumed staring at them. Confused is the correct and oddly overused word. Darkness, unbeknownst to his brothers, consumed him, choking his, blanketing his every being until finally he inhaled loudly and over exaggerated. He let out and aspirated breath, clenching tightly around his plastron. Raph helped him to lounge back on the couch (thanks to the encouragement from Dr. Donny) and watched helplessly and Donatello franticly check Mikey vitals as well as shouting his name repeatedly. Splinter walked into the whole commotion.

"My sons," he started, "what is the situation?" Everyone- save for Mikey of course- looked at him then Leo. He stepped forward knowingly. He **was** the leader after all.

"Sensei, Mikey he's..." Leonardo looked away then back. "He's unresponsive." Leo bowed his head in shame, having his oh famous 'guilt' moment. Was he the cause of the whole fiasco? No, but he couldn't just help but to not have that one tiny ounce of self accusation. Suddenly in an unexpected movement, Michelangelo bolted upright; gasping then his eyes started watering in fear. Donatello darted to his aid asking what's wrong. He turned his head towards him and finally let his emotions loose. Donny rubbed his shell trying to soothe his younger brother who bawled into his shoulder. Through his ragged sobbing he croaked out the words:

"W-what's... wrong... with... me?"

"Nothing Mikey... how do you feel?" Donatello persisted. Mikey lifted up his face and looked at his brother.

"Scared, and feels like I'm floating. And it's dark." Donny looked at his brothers and shared the same questioning stares. Splinter stepped forth.

"My son, did you see anything... perhaps unrealistic?" Michelangelo slowly shook his head no. His eyes lolled back and he fell back down onto the old worn couch with a faint thud.

"Mikey!" Donny yelled as he placed two of three of his fingers firmly on his neck. His pulse was weak, almost gone, and his breath was lodged in his throat. Donatello frantically placed him on the floor. His brothers and sensei watched in horror as they saw Donatello place two hands on Michelangelo's chest, breathing for him; aiding him on the fight for his life.


	2. Ch 2 First Encounters

**Consumed by the mind: ****Chapter 2: First Encounters~** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner.

**Disclaimer:** All characters, places, etcetera is not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for the reviews. If you think the chapter is too short then oh well. I'm more of the straight forward type author. I hope the story flows and doesn't posses any errors.

* * *

_Breathe..._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Nothing..._

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

_Still unresponsive; so I repeat._

_Breathe_

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Abruptly, Mikey started coughing and gagging. I sat his head up to allow an open passage for air to get into his lungs. But why isn't he awake yet? Is this a coma or something worse? His vitals are normal now but yet, he is still dead silent. I call to my brothers to help me pick him up and bring him to my lab. We carefully rest him upon the spare bed and I tuck him in. As I turn around, I see the anguish in their eyes and the concern in their face._

"I don't know what it is," Donatello informed them. They all sighed glumly. Donatello looked back at Michelangelo and watched his chest rise and fall in a steady, peaceful rhythm. A firm hand was placed on Donatello's shoulder, making him jump slightly. He turned around to see Leonardo smile sadly but reassuringly. Raphael was nowhere in sight, most likely in the dojo blowing of steam.

"It'll be okay. Don't cry," Leo simply said. Donatello stared at him before he subconsciously rubbed his face. He was crying for sure. He wondered what his seemingly emotionless brother thought of the whole situation. Donny visibly hunched over and let out a long, frustrated breath.

"Yeah..."

"All we can do now is wait," and with that Leonardo took his hand from his brother's shoulder and exited.

_'Wait for what… My brother to wake up? Die? I can't just leave my baby bro here while I sit around doing nothing.' _

Donatello stood up to make him a cup of coffee. He was not going to sleep until his younger brother wakes up. No matter how long Leonardo pesters him. Donny rubs his tired eyes and yawns but quickly dismisses it. It was only 1 o'clock after all.

* * *

Michelangelo woke up to a bright piercing light which he flinched from. He sat up and looked around. He was in a flowery grass field.

'What the shell?'

Getting up fully, he walked around aimlessly while his mouth gaped in awe. The sky was a beautiful sunset color. Michelangelo found a diamond colored lake that reflected off the sky making it sparkle lusciously. He started drinking some of the water, the cool and refreshing moisture felt like heaven to his mouth. Speaking of which,

'Am I dead.' Michelangelo continued to savor the incredibly breath taking view. Heaven was white with those clouds and there was people flying around the place right? He looked at his back and saw no wings. So, where was he? He remembered passing out.

'So it's all just a dream. An extremely epic dream.'

A loud noise interrupted him. The ground started shaking and just coming over the hill, a dinosaur like creature ran at top speed towards Mikey who let out a shrill scream.

"Eek!"

He looked around frantically for an open direction and zipped off to his right. The creature was right on his tail when suddenly it swiped at his feet and Mikey barely jumped out of the way. Michelangelo hit the ground with a hard force. The monster loomed above him, its shadow fully engorging mike's body. He started etching backwards but the dinosaur noticed and kept a keen eye one him, not allowing for one second of distraction pass. Mikey started to get desperate so he did what he did best: talk.

"So, do you come here often?" he asked nervously. The dinosaur creature roared loudly causing some saliva to get on Mikey.

"Eww watch it dino-breath!" It roared once again.

"Okay, okay sorry dude. Umm… Let's talk about this over coffee!" The dinosaur stomped the ground making Mikey bounce up and down ferociously.

"Eh he he, how about cream and sugar? On me!" It stomped again and smashed the ground, grabbing Mikey.

"Aaahhhhhhh!"


	3. Ch 3 It all starts to begin

**Consumed by the mind: Chapter 3 It all starts to begin** by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer:** All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

The creature carried Michelangelo for what seems like hours (in his perspective anyways) to a beautiful fortress which made Michelangelo unable to do anything but gape in awe. Flowers encircled its perimeter. Thick dark green grass portrayed the lawn and the sun shone at just the right angle that made it utterly astonishing. Gorgeously Golden doors bestowed upon him and it was embedded with some sort of Dinosaur-like symbols. The doors opened wide at the command of his captor and revealed behind it a nice hall that seemed to stretch for miles. The dinosaur like creature carried Michelangelo through the passageway, the walls also seemed to have dinosaur engravings on them but they more so resembled ancient hieroglyphics (...Mikey watched way to many history documentaries with Donnie apparently).

A few turns later, Mikey and the turtle-napper were faced with yet another door. However, unlike the entrance, this one was plain and wooden. T-napper opened it up and Michelangelo took a glance at everything it contained. There was most notably a gigantic bright red rug in the dead center of the like 2 mile room.

"What is this 'urgent' new finding that you have been telling me about, my noble league?" Came a voice from behind the throne chair that was turned the other way.

"Your Majesty," T-napper bowed respectfully, "I have acquired a turtle-like unidentified creature."

"Where is it?"

"Before you Majesty." The big throne chair swiveled in their direction swiftly. The "king" was huge!... and freaky looking. It had long razor-sharp claws, and pale green skin. It looked like a T-Rex if you were to truly observe it.

"What are you creature?" It spoke with confidence and authority.

"I am a turtle, sir" Mikey answered back promptly. King T put his hand... claw on his chin and scanned the mutant turtle.

"I don't suppose you have a name?"

"Michelangelo," he replied simply.

"Very well. Put Michelangelo in the dungeon," King T ordered T-napper.

"For what!?"

"You fail to interest me. I care to not be in your presence any longer. Unless of course you make a much more appetising meal than a prisoner."

Michelangelo held up his hands defensively. "Hey bud, it not like I asked to be here of something. I'd rather not be your prisoner nor your dinner. So if you'll kindly let me go I-"

"SILENCE CREATURE!" King T yelled out of annoyance. Mikey hastily ceased his ramblings.

"Where are you from?"

"Earth...?"

"So you are from Dimension 1," King T mused. Michelangelo simply shrugged.

"I may be able to help you, Michelangelo." He was skeptical.

"How?"

"Simple. We have a fighting tournament that is scheduled for soon. Win it and you shall go home."

Michelangelo hesitated briefly. Should he trust this creature that he will be able to take him home? Wouldn't be very wise decision but it's not like he had any other option.

"Fine, I'll do it." King T smiled mischievously at him.

" very well. Pierre," The King looked in his direction.

"Yes your Majesty?" T-nap... I mean Pierre asked respectfully.

"Take our 'lovely guest' to where he shall be staying." King T then turned his throne chair to where the back was facing them. Pierre Carried Mikey down more wicked halls before the end up a depressing gray area.

"Ugh, where are we?" Michelangelo asked in obviously distaste.

"We are in a place where all the contestants stay," Pierre answered flatly. They entered the cell room where hundreds of others ranging from hideous to bizarre was kept. Pierre through Mikey in a room and left hastily. Michelangelo turned to face a weird three armed monster, and a vicious looking 9 foot tall bird like creature with scissor sharp talons and fangs.

"Hehe," Michelangelo chuckled very nervously (although there was no humor behind it). "...Hi guys."

* * *

"Anything yet Don?" Leo asked for the umpteenth time. Donatello turned around from his post at the computer. He shook his head solemnly. Leo sighed,

"Is there... anything I can do?" Don smiled up at him gratefully but his head shook yet again.

"I.. I guess we have to do what you said." Leonardo stared at him for a moment before he understood.

"I guess. Its just that the lair... is so," Leo stopped.

"Quiet," Donatello finished for him. Leonardo nodded then stepped from the lab. Donatello sat back in his chair and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Don, Masta Splinter said ta meet him in the dojo," Raph called from outside the door. Don rose from his chair and stared at Mikey's peaceful form for a moment.

"C'mon brainiac, we ain't got all day. He's gonna be fine for a few minutes." Donatello chuckled. He left the lab and followed Raph to the dojo where Sensei and Leo were already gathered.

"My sons," Splinter began, "I have meditated long and hard about Michelangelo's current predicament. He has somehow acquired the ability to 'soul travel'. He could be in the worlds of: Battle Nexus, Deinos-Sauros, or Kyrun. We could direct him back to us."

"So... he's like a lost soul?" Donatello asked. Splinter nodded.

"Sensei if that's the case, then how do we know that our souls won't get lost as well?"

"With the proper guidance, I believe we should be OK."

"Hai Sensei!" Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo all harmonized together, hope evident in their voices. They actually have a chance to save their baby brother!


	4. Ch 4 Revelation

**Consumed by the Mind: Chapter 4: Revelation **by The Creepy-Psycho-Loner

**Disclaimer:** All characters, Places, etcetera are not owned by me. I simply do the plot.

It seemed like an eternity for the boys. They had been meditating for a few minutes now, yet they hadn't found Michelangelo's spirit. 'Patience is virtue,' Leonardo told himself optimistically but couldn't help but to feel that pang of guilt he felt earlier. 'What if we can't find him? Will he be lost forever? What if I never see him again? What if our happiness, our joy, our laughter, was gone; just like that?' The mere thought of never seeing Mikey made Leo's stomach twist in a knot of guilty sadness even despite the fact that none of this was his fault. 'No. Master Splinter, Donnie, Raph, and I will find him and everything will return back to normal.'

On the contrary, someone not as patient began to lose the little patience he did have. 'That lil' goofball better be alright.' The expression on Raph's face showed that he was angry. 'Mikey, where are you bro? We've been searching for ten minutes!'

Don was nearly losing his mind. 'How did this happen to Mikey? There is no plausible explanation for this. Possibly there is a higher calling at stake.' Donatello's intelligent brain just couldn't understand what happened to Mikey. There was no disease or sickness that could explain his immediate brother's condition and obviously any logical explanation one could grasp from the situation was scarce.

Ten minutes soon turned into twenty when they finally found Michelangelo.

Michelangelo sat in his cell anxiously. Jorge and Pete, the bird with the razor sharp talons and the three armed monster respectively, informed Mikey about the evil King's trick. The tournament was in levels and the last remaining contestant won the grand prize. It was just like he Battle Nexus tournament. So why was he so nervous?

Fights were fought to the death and the truth was that there was no prize. It's just a gimmick for people across the galaxy to come and ultimately die. To Michelangelo, it seemed idiotic to feel the way that he did for the reason he still thought he was in a dream. Furthermore, if this is truly a dream (and it would definitely pass as one) how come he could still think rationally? But as of now, all of his worries evaporated. It was simple; everything is just a dream. However it did not explain his sudden pass out. He was fine earlier; or maybe he wasn't. Everything was just so confusing- the reason He was here, the random dinosaur creatures, the tournament; his entire predicament!

Master Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael entered Deinos Sauros. They thought the same thing Mikey did. They thought it was magnificent.

"Come, my sons. We must find Michelangelo before any danger must seize him."

"Hai Sensei," they all replied at once.

They started walking. It wasn't until a few miles later when they saw the beautiful fortress. They stealthily made their way inside (the door was open ajar).

"Guys, don't you think entering was bit too easy and... suspicious?" Donatello whispered loud enough so only his remaining brothers and Sensei could hear him. Suddenly, as if on cue, Pierre lunged out and grabbed the four.

"Perfect" Raph mumbled under his breath. Pierre sent them straight to the holding chamber. They did not see the King like Mikey did. Pierre opened an empty cell and threw them in it. He closed it, locked it, and left out. Leonardo looked to his right and saw his orange clad brother held in the cell next to him.

"Mikey!" He exclaimed, causing Raph, Donnie, and Master Splinter to look at him in surprise, then to their right, the same look of surprise still plastered on their faces.

"Bros! Sensei!" Mikey exclaimed (not as loud as Leo though). Their reunion was interrupted by another dinosaur creature. He had a very long, giraffe like neck and He walked on all fours- unlike the King and Pierre.

"All get ready. Tournament 6321 will begin in approximately 2 hours." As quickly as he entered, he left.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Raph asked. Mikey sighed and told them everything.

"Michelangelo has been brought to Deinos Sauros, Master," Shisho stated. He was a Levramian wizard. His build was tall and scrawny but he makes that up in the amount of magic he possesses.

"Excellent," was the Master's only reply. The two were in a small, cramped, abandoned, building in Deinos Sauros. Shisho used his magic to spiritually pull Michelangelo into this world. The process stops the victim's breathing, killing them. Somehow Michelangelo survived it. He did pull up a fight at first, but Shisho was the victor in the end. The Master wanted him dead, but his logic was that he was going to kill Michelangelo either way.

What I mean by either way was that the Master collaborated with the King so if Michelangelo survived and was spiritually relocated, then the King would easily manipulate him to enter the Tournament. And finally, the Master will finish him once and for all.

"Master, I have received word that Michelangelo has been captured. The King has started the tournament's countdown. Five hours," Shisho informed.

"Well done. However, Shisho, my plans have not been successful… yet. I am still in need of your assistance."

"Of course."

"We must plan out our A, B, and C plans even though I won't need B or C."

"It is brilliant to plan ahead sir."

"Indeed."

Plan A: Pair Michelangelo up with the weakest opponents. Kill him when their pair up.

Plan B: If Michelangelo forfeits, challenge him to a single duel (one on one battle).

Plan C: Just kill him on spot. Plan C is just for desperate Measures.

"Master, I have received word that four more creatures were captured. Three of which looked identical to Michelangelo and one who names it's species a rat." The Master growled menacingly.

"It is Michelangelo's brothers and adoptive father. No matter; they shall not stop my mission," the Master explained. "Now come here Shisho. We must prepare for ahead."

"Yes, Master Kluh."

* * *

Don't yell at me about how I am 2 weeks late okay? Also, the first person to guess who Kluh is gets a minor role in the next chapter!


End file.
